Truth or Dare
by unchartedplots
Summary: Edward and Bella discover their love in a game of Truth or Dare. All Human. Oneshot. Review! *Previously titled Come Right Out and Say It.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**_

**Truth or Dare**

Bella POV

"Come on, Bella!" Alice cried in excitement as she pulled me along the hallway to the living room. I sighed out loud as I rolled my eyes at Alice's typical exuberance. She abruptly stopped and I clumsily bumped into her. As I looked around the room, I saw many familiar faces from school seated lazily on the couches and floor. I searched the room for Edward, my closest friend, and found him seated on the floor at the other side of the room.

I made my way to him and quietly settled myself next to him as he turned his head to smile teasingly at me. "Ah, Bella, you've finally arrived!" Edward exaggerated as he grinned cheekily at me. I blushed as I smiled guiltily at him.

"Alright everyone, listen up! We're having this party to celebrate the end of our examinations!" Emmett boomed as he called for everyone's attention. Immediately, everyone started clapping and screaming, including Edward himself while I just laughed along.

"Alright, alright! Now, we'll be starting this party with the traditional game of," Emmett paused dramatically as he wriggled his eyebrows before continuing, "truth or dare!" Once again, everyone started clapping and screaming. I, on the other hand, was worried as I knew that with Emmett playing, things would get out of hand. I looked to my left to see Edward sitting quietly, probably having the same thoughts as I was.

"But, there's a twist to this game! Since I'm the host for this party, I'll be writing topics for each person based on what I want to know and I'll be the one deciding on all the dares!" Emmett exclaimed as everyone stared at him disbelievingly. He excitedly pulled out many folded sheets of paper from his pocket and shook them vigorously in his enclosed hands before holding out the mixed up sheets of paper for everyone to see as he picked out one of them while closing his eyes. Emmett quickly opened his eyes and roughly unfolded the piece of paper to read what was written on it. His grin grew wider as he read out dramatically the writing to everyone in the room, "Bella's love life!" My eyes widened as I gasped in shock.

Edward POV

Before Bella could protest, she was pulled into the middle of the circle where everyone else had already eagerly seated themselves, waiting for the game to begin. Even Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were excited to play the game while I, on the other hand, was rather nervous to find out the outcome of this game. "Emmett, I don't thi-" Bella got cut off again by Emmett as he cleared his throat loudly before shouting excitedly, "I'll start first! Truth or dare?" I rolled my eyes at his immaturity.

"Truth," Bella answered as she swallowed nervously. I chuckled lightly as she glared darkly back at me.

"Is he in this room?" Emmett asked as he grinned cheekily at her. She squirmed slightly as she answered hesitantly, "Yes." I immediately looked around to scan all the faces and the males who were present were Mike, Tyler, Eric, Ben and Jacob.

Mike, who everyone knew liked Bella, immediately asked, "Truth or dare?" Again, Bella chose truth, probably wanting to save herself from embarrassment as well as blushing from carrying out Emmett's dares. "Are the both of you close?" At this question, Bella giggled slightly before answering seriously, "Yes."

This time, it was Jacob who took his turn in asking, "Truth or dare?" I rolled my eyes as Bella answered for the third time, "Truth." Jacob looked concentrated as he thought of a question to ask her. "Have you known him for a long time?" He was also one of Bella's many admirers and was not embarrassed to ask such an obvious question which may point to him as being Bella's 'love', as Emmett had put it. Bella sighed softly in longing as she answered, "Yes."

"Are his eyes either brown or blue?" Rosalie asked softly, as she stared at Bella in sympathy, not bothering to ask if she wanted truth or dare. I stared at Bella confusedly as she lowered her eyes to the ground before quietly replying for the first time, "No."

I frantically looked around the room as I looked into everyone else's eyes. It did not make sense as everyone had either brown or blue eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I voiced my thoughts out loud. "I don't see anyone who doesn't have neither brown nor blue eyes."

"But we do," Jasper answered from across the room as he stared straight into my eyes. Realization dawned on me as I closed my eyes in disbelief. I quickly collected my jumbled thoughts before finishing the game with a final question, "Is he an idiot?" I slowly opened my eyes and raised them to meet Bella's brown eyes.

"Yes," she replied softly as she stared back into my eyes. "And he has green eyes."


End file.
